


The Best Moments of My Life By Stiles Hale

by Csnow22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Writer Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csnow22/pseuds/Csnow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of excerpts from a book Stiles is writing. The book is titled The Best Moments of My Life.<br/>----------<br/>More to come I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small posts that will be posted separately and vary in length. Get ready here comes lots of Sterek love!

The moment I realized I was in love with him was almost too late. His bag was on his shoulder and his keys were in his hand as he slid the loft door open. My heart dropped and I sucked in breath like the room was suddenly airless. He turned to me green eyes cutting through me with questions.  
I laid my shaking hand on his shoulder like so many times before but this time was different this time I was terrified that I'd given a broken man permission to in turn break me and I knew he could and I'd let him just for the opportunity to kiss him. I wore sarcasm and eye rolls like armor but nothing could change the fact that he got in without even asking. No amount of running around in the woods at a ridiculous hour nor rousing game of hide and seek with your local Kanima could keep me from him, from loving him. In that moment I realized that he was everything to me.  
I slid my hand to his neck and he dropped his keys. I put my other and on his cheek and he dropped his bag. Step by step I was undoing him. "Stay." That was all I could say but he broke away from me and went to the door. He slid it closed and froze with his back to me. "Forever." I said and he turned locking our eyes together. Then my face was buried in his chest and our arms locked tightly around each other, he kissed me sealing us together forever and we breathed the same air and tasted each others tears.  
We aren't broken anymore and I've never been so happy and fulfilled. Trusting Derek was the best decision I've ever made. (The Best Moments of My Life -Stiles Hale pg.1)


	2. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another exerpt from Stiles' book!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for moving in fluff!!

For a week straight Derek walked around the loft looking as if he was contemplating the meaning of life itself. Every time I asked him what was going on he shrugged his shoulders and said tried to act normally to throw me off the trail.

If anyone knew when Derek Hale was hiding something or having feelings about something and didn't know how to handle it, it was me. ( A talent I still possess to this day.) So I did the only thing I could do... I pretended everything was perfectly fine. For seven days!! 

On the seventh day when I was preparing to head home Derek started pacing and running his hands through his hair. I'd finally had enough and I decided I wouldn't leave until he told me in at least three full sentences what was going on. 

So I threw myself down on his bed and that certainly got his attention. He turned to me with his eyebrows raised. "Out with it already. I've been waiting for days to find out why you're acting like you're having a big wolfy existential crisis," I said tucking my hands under my head as I lay on my back watching him. 

" I'm not having an existential crisis Stiles!" He said rolling his eyes. I gestured for him to keep talking and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't like it when you leave," he said quietly. 

I immediately felt my heart soften, I knew he was expressing emotions that he was not used to dealing with. After all of the disasters in his past, he almost expected everyone in his life to use him in one way or another. That is why at three months into our relationship we still hadn't had sex. Every past ex of his used it against him and I was willing to wait until he was ready. Anyhow... back to one of my favorite moments...

" I want to move in together. I bought a house not far from your father's. I'm going to turn this place into apartments to rent out but the house is for us. If you want to live with me. I know it has only been three months but I'm set. I trust you and I want a safe place for us to live, together. If you hate the house I'll sell it and buy something else," he said voice shaking here and there with nerves.

His gorgeous green eyes locked on me and I knew he was listening to my heart beat. I was relieved and shocked by his proposal to move in together and even more shocked that bad ass Derek Hale wanted to settle down, he bought a house! 

" When can we move in?" I asked smiling trying to channel all of my happiness into my voice so he knew I was thrilled. 

"Now."

" Derek Hale, I would love to move into your new house with you!"

He crawled up the bed and kissed me firmly on the lips. When he drew back he rubbed his thumb on my cheek and gave me his best Derek smile and said "Our house Stiles."

That is how Derek asked me to move in with him. I found out the next day that the house was huge and beautiful. It sat outside of town on the edge of the preserve and it was perfect! ( The Best Moments of My Life- Stiles Hale pg.5)


	3. Derek and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exerpt where Stiles tells how Derek and his Dad bonded in the early parts of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the Hades is going on with the formatting, I can't seem to get it right so hopefully that doesn't discourage you guys from reading! Enjoy! Leave a comment if you like it or want to have me write about a certain thing! -C. Snow

There were a lot of ways my life shifted and adjusted after Derek and I started dating. It took a bit for my father to get used to the idea that I was dating a man, a man that was a werewolf, a man that was a werewolf and past interest of the police. I think it was the last part that bothered him. Although a lot of other things started to change, it was the dynamic between my dad, Derek and I that had to adjust the most. 

It had been just me and dad for so long. We depended on one another and fiercely protected each other. We were all the family we had left and when Derek came into the picture he was immediately someone my dad and I would protect the way we had done for each other for so many years. If losing my mother had taught us anything it was that when you love someone don't hold back and do all that you can for them. 

Derek was not used to my Dad being a dad to him, it had been a while since Derek had felt that kind of love and we could all tell at first that Derek was hesitant to accept the new father/son relationship, for fear that he would lose another father. He didn't have to say that was why he was hesitant but we all knew. 

Another thing was that since Derek wasn't always all that vocal unless be really had something to say he was very physical toward me when expressing himself and how he felt. This meant we were almost always touching in some way shape or form. Derek followed me from room to room for the first few months of our relationship, I thought it was cute and I knew it was what he needed so I never said anything to him about it but my dad thought it was weird as hell. I had never had been physical with anyone in front of my father before so this was new to him. 

Soy good ol' Sheriff of a father did what he was best at, he observed. He watched everything Derek did and needless to say it made Derek nervous. I'm pretty sure part of my father's discomfort was knowing that Derek and I had a sexual relationship and it was natural for Derek to rub his face in my neck or press right up against the back of me while we stood talking or how Derek always had his arm around my waist with his hand firmly holding my ass. For Derek doing these things in public was for comfort and safety but it was hard for others to understand, to my Dad it seemed like Derek was always trying to sex me. This would make any parent uncomfortable, my gun toting Sheriff of a father was no different. 

During one conversation my father tried to nonchalantly ask if werewolves had a higher sex drive than humans. I answered that born werewolves often did but it was the same as humans, it depended on the person. Then I realized why he was asking so I had to explain to him everything that I was learning about being in a relationship with a werewolf and luckily for me I didn't let my mouth run long enough to start telling him about Derek's knot or the possibility of me getting pregnant. I didn't want the man to have a heart attack after all. Lucky for me dad seemed to understand Derek's need for contact and stopped watching him so much. 

About a year into dating Derek it happened, Dad got seriously injured on the job. Someone hit him while he was doing a routine traffic ticket. His hip and leg was shattered and he was in surgery when Derek and I got to the hospital. Dad was having a lot of trouble under anesthesia and internal bleeding and the doctor's were mostly in a frenzy to save his life. 

Derek and I sat in the waiting room and I felt like I was going to break apart at any moment. Derek took his arm from around my waist and covered his face with his hands and I realized he was crying. I had never ever seen Derek come even close to crying and I'd seen him half dead! That's when I knew Derek was really changing, he was letting himself feel emotion and he was letting himself love others beyond just me. 

The most amazing moment though was when we could go in and see dad when he woke up. I hugged dad and he said he would be fine but Derek did the unexpected and kissed dad on the cheek and hugged him. He laid his head on dad's chest and held his hand taking his pain and he cried and told my dad how much he loved him and how much he mattered to Derek and how happy he was that he was okay. 

We were all crying by the time Derek stopped talking, we held each other and cried. My dad said " boys I love you both so much and Derek you are my son now and forever ." Derek smiled and I could tell it meant the world to him. 

My dad had to break the silence and intensity of the moment and add " but Stiles is taking your last name because then no one will know he's mine when he does weird stuff." We all laughed and Derek agreed to take on the burden someday and I pretended to be offended. But that moment where father and son (son in law) finally made the connection was and always will be priceless to me. (The Best Moments of My Life- Stiles Hale pg.53)


End file.
